User talk:Shanna-Boo
Hope you enjoy your stay at Redwall Abbey,Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 10:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Welcome, Shanna-Boo! Take a look at this! Yeah, It's not mine, but this next line I fixed up a little. It's by Sambrook: Ahoy Shanna-Boo! I, am Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 10:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. 1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work A) To change the size of the picture, change the Pixel (Px) Number. Here's a list of colors that have been found to work (much credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box 9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. (EXTRA) If you wish to make a signature with a background. here is way to do that. My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. if you want a picture with it, here is an example signature: Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Just change the image, name (Note the (The artist) part I will explain in a bit.) and color. now another part to this. If you want your nickname to show up on your signature or rather than it saying Talk! do as such. A: Sambrook the otter Talk! this is a signature with no nick name and a (Talk!). Now you only need change ONE part of this to have your nickname. see this part? Sambrook the otter replace my name with yours, but on this part: style="background:Black">Sambrook the otter]] replace my name with your nickname. and just change the Talk! To what whatever you wish it to be. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 10:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, So that's the basics. Could you check out my Fan Fics Elmstripe's Story and Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes? Thankee,Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 10:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Right, Just click edit this page, that sig wasn't supposed to turn out exactly like that. You have to look at it in an editing page.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 10:24, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shanna! Could you please fill out your user pag sowe can get to know you- what Redwall Books do you like best, etc. Check out click here for A list of soe of my favorite fan fics. Yeah, It's still under construction. Please read Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW), A Tale of Two Quests. BTW, have you read Taggerung, Martin the Warrior, Legend of luke or mossflower? I hope you enjoy your stay! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC)